


the group chat thats full of disaster

by saimugi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saimugi/pseuds/saimugi
Summary: wow another chat fic! i never update and im sorry i have no motivation to write.





	1. jin makes a big mistake

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hoes this is my first fanfic and of course it's everyone's favourite type of fanfic, a chat fic. it includes pretty much everyone and it's real weird. enjoy!!
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jin makes the mistake of making a chat for his students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Makoto: egg boy  
> Kyoko: stone cold bitch  
> Byakuya: legami  
> Aoi: japanese???  
> Hiro: what animal is pink panther  
> Toko: yaoi  
> Celestia: fake lolita  
> Sakura: protein....  
> Mondo: buttery boy  
> Kiyotaka: biggest gay  
> Leon: balls  
> Mukuro: incesty v1  
> Junko: junkhoe  
> Sayaka: stabby stabby  
> Hifumi: hentai  
> Chihiro: pure
> 
> Hajime: orange juice  
> Fuyuhiko: baby gangsta  
> Kazuichi: neon shark  
> Akane: sweetheart  
> Sonia: bow down bitch  
> Teruteru: porn addict  
> Twogami: fatgami  
> Mahiru: has taken kazuichis nudes  
> Peko: Peko  
> Ibuki: Y E E T  
> Hiyoko: short bitch  
> Mikan: thot  
> Nekomaru: SHIT  
> Gundham: Erdian (no I'm not a fan of homestuck)  
> Chiaki: big titty gamer  
> Nagito: kokichi
> 
> Shuichi: mcr  
> Maki: mami harucuck  
> Himiko: magician  
> Kiibo: keeboner  
> Tsumugi: scary  
> Kaito: друг  
> Kokichi: nagito  
> Gonta: me me big boy  
> Miu: whore  
> Korekiyo: incesty v2  
> Tenko: feminazi  
> Angie: atua is my bitch  
> Kirumi: mommy kink  
> Ryoma: ryoma  
> Kaede: penis  
> Rantaro: NORMIE
> 
>  
> 
> Jin: purple dad  
> Koichi: fedora dad / kizakuraaaaaaa  
> Chisa: cheese  
> Juzo: gay cunt  
> Kyosuke: anime donald trump  
> Tengan: grandpa  
> Gozu: muscle man  
> Bandai: good boy  
> Natsumi: lemon juice  
> Sato: lime juice

 

 

**Jin Kirigiri added 50 others to the chat.**

 

 **Jin Kirigiri:** Hello everyone, I've decided to make a chat for all of you. Please use this chat to discuss school work ect. I'll add some teachers shortly. The class presidents will also be given admin permissions to moderate the chat while there are no teachers online.

 

**Jin Kirigiri has given Makoto Naegi and two others admin permissions.**

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ooh thanks principal kirigiri!!

 

 **Jin Kirigiri:** Of course!

 

**Jin Kirigiri added kizakuraaaaaaa and 6 others to the chat.**

 

 **kizakuraaaaaaa:** oh

 **Jin Kirigiri:** koichi change your username please

 **kizakuraaaaaaa:** no lol

 **Kokichi Ouma:** OH WE CAN CHANGE USERNAMES??????

 **Hajime Hinata:** oh no

 **Kokichi Ouma:** OH YES

 

**Kokichi Ouma has changed the username of 57 others**

**Kokichi Ouma has changed the username of Kokichi Ouma**

 

 **nagito:** NISHISHISHISHI

 **japanese???:** aren't you kokichi? why is your name nagito?????

 **nagito:**  because

 **japanese???:** because??  

 **nagito **:****  because im an antagonist just like him

 **japanese???:** what

 **nagito **:****  what?

**japanese???:**

**japanese???:** okay

  **NORMIE:** why the fuck is my name normie

 **nagito:** according to tsumugi youre a normie so (;

 **NORMIE:** well atleast its not an avacado joke.

 **nagito:** rantaro dont break the fourth wall please

 **NORMIE:** right sorry

 **incesty v1:** why is my name incesty v1 im confused

 **Incesty v2:** My name also revolves around incest.

 **orange juice:** yikes...

 **orange juice:** _**STOP MAKING ORANGE JUICE JOKES THAT WAS ONE TIME LITERALLY I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO FUKCING KILL MYSELF THE NEXT TIME SOMEONE NAMES ME SOMETHING RELATED TO ORANGE JUICE I WILL**_ _ **LITERALLY**_ _ **CHOKE MYSELF TO DEATH AND THEN**_ ** _RESURRECT_** _ **MYSELF TO KILL WHOEVER NAMED ME THAT I PROMISE YOU. YOU WILL  REGRET THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT.**_

 **lemon juice:** hajime what the fuck.

 **lime juice:** calm your tits orange man

**orange juice:**

 

**orange juice has left the chat**

 

 **balls:** iM ACTUALLIY CRYNG WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

 **Peko:** He always does that whenever people name him something related to orange juice. 

 **what animal is pink panther:** wait why wasnt your name changed peko

 **Peko:** Kokichi knows he shouldn't change it.

 **scary:** thats kind of ominous 

**Peko: ẹ̡͓͚͓̙̖͋̒́̎́͛ͅx͖̠̻̞̏̽̒͂̕͜a̶͔͓͇̰̝̝̺͓͋̓͆̿̿͜͜͡͡c̶̨͙̻̖͉͍͕̋͌̂̋̌t̸̨̤̳̯͔̤͙͆̔̄̌̋͌͊͟͠l̟̱͍͓̻̾̑̍̔̏y̡̛͎͍̯͎̩̬̦̞̽͌̑̈́͠.̴̘̫̩̺̬̱̣̏͒͛͂͌̈̚͢ͅ**

**neon shark:** FUYUHIKO HELP PEKO IS BEing SCARY AGAIN

**baby gangsta: ĩ̢̳̘̯̮̲͑̀̒̒̕ k̵̪̫̲̺̭͑̅͛̐͐͆̈̔͛͝n̳͇̼̻͔̝̙̝̱̑̈͊̂͘ͅo̴̢̨͕̘̥͍̩͈͌͆̅́͑̽͜͞w̛͎͈͍̪̘͕̫̱̌͐̏̚**

**neon shark:** REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **lemon juice:** ok but is nobody gonna re-add hajime to the chat

 **mcr:** i think only people with admin permissions can.

 **lemon juice:** **@eggi boy** re-add hajime please

 **eggi boy:** oh!! sorry!!

 

**eggi boy added Hajime Hinata to the chat.**

**nagito changed Hajime Hinata's name**

 

 

 

 **orange juice:** i hate all of you.

 **pure:** yall are gay

 **balls:** IM PISSIGN AUDYFHBDAAFsma<Nfmws fc

 **purple dad:** This was a bad idea.

 **fedora dad:** of course it was


	2. the orange juice incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone learns about why hajime has a fucking seizure every time someone names him something related to orange juice. chihiro also roasts everyone and leon has a seizure every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Makoto: egg boy/ray of sunshine  
> Kyoko: stone cold bitch  
> Byakuya: legami  
> Aoi: japanese???  
> Hiro: what animal is pink panther  
> Toko: yaoi  
> Celestia: fake lolita  
> Sakura: protein....  
> Mondo: buttery boy  
> Kiyotaka: biggest gay  
> Leon: balls  
> Mukuro: incesty v1  
> Junko: junkhoe  
> Sayaka: stabby stabby  
> Hifumi: hentai  
> Chihiro: pure/corrupted boy
> 
> Hajime: orange juice  
> Fuyuhiko: baby gangsta  
> Kazuichi: neon shark  
> Akane: sweetheart  
> Sonia: bow down bitch  
> Teruteru: porn addict  
> Twogami: fatgami  
> Mahiru: has taken kazuichis nudes  
> Peko: Peko  
> Ibuki: Y E E T  
> Hiyoko: short bitch  
> Mikan: thot  
> Nekomaru: SHIT  
> Gundham: Erdian (no I'm not a fan of homestuck)  
> Chiaki: big titty gamer  
> Nagito: kokichi
> 
> Shuichi: mcr  
> Maki: mami harucuck  
> Himiko: magician  
> Kiibo: keeboner  
> Tsumugi: scary  
> Kaito: друг  
> Kokichi: nagito  
> Gonta: me me big boy  
> Miu: whore  
> Korekiyo: incesty v2  
> Tenko: feminazi  
> Angie: atua is my bitch  
> Kirumi: mommy kink  
> Ryoma: ryoma  
> Kaede: penis  
> Rantaro: NORMIE
> 
>  
> 
> Jin: purple dad  
> Koichi: fedora dad  
> Chisa: cheese  
> Juzo: gay cunt  
> Kyosuke: anime donald trump  
> Tengan: grandpa  
> Gozu: muscle man  
> Bandai: good boy  
> Natsumi: lemon juice  
> Sato: lime juice

 

 

 **mami harucuck:** Kokichi.

 **nagito:** yes harumaki????

 **mami harucuck:** you have 5 seconds to run before i stab you to death you little shit.

 **nagito:** im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo scared

 **mami harucuck:** times up bitch. get ready to go to hell.

 **nagito:** as if you had the balllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **nagito:** DAKJF,DKESAMD9F0DS9PFIESJOIDLFKJWKP3OA;SFKNREKAOW/S;LF;KOSE'AzD;LCFMLDS.KZSDLASP';VFSD

 **legami:** About time.

 **cheese:** Why do I hear Kokichi screaming??

 **cheese:** oh

**cheese:**

**cheese:** MAKI NO

 **gay cunt:** ill knock her out.

 **pure:** this is why youre called a cunt.

 **balls:** SDJCFNDSKJ,VDSNALE;OPIWQJIOFLK.ADMS FNADSMNFDAS

 **balls:** IM CRYING CHIHIRO WHAT THE FUCK

 **big titty gamer:** who corrupted chihiro

 **pure:** mondo

 **buttery boy:** chihiro why do you have to call me out like that.

 **big titty gamer:** mondo you've ruined him :(

 **penis:** what happened to the pure boy we once knew. :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **pure:** **ḩ͓̟̠̘͔̺̔̿̆͘͘͢e͕̙͍̯͓̫͙͈̬͋̔̾̾͊'̡̧͚̗͕̫̼̭͇̆̒̈́͗̆̊͋͑͜͝͠s̡̪̜̦̦̊̀̆͆̿͊̕ g̺̯̦̯̜̯̟̺͎̍̊͌͊̈́͋̇͆͜͠͡o̴̹͕͍̱͖͆̎̋͌̅n̡͙̹̫̜͓̖̑̈̅̈́̉̋͡͞͞e̷̖̥͔͖̯͍͋̊͂̌̽̋̑͌ n̷̳̗͕̺̹͛͛́̋̓͒̉̇̿̔ȯ̯̜̗̪̮͕̀̂̇͘͢w̩͔̩̞̪̟̌͛̓̆͋͝͠.̺̭̰͎̞͗̊͋̂̑̔͠͝**

 **Peko:** Ah, a fellow cryptid.

 **neon shark:** NOT AGAIN

**Peko: W̡͓̤̭̫̻͖̃́̀͐͊̀̋̕e̘̟̰̭̱͔̼͖̖̽͛́͛̚ ä̷̢̛̗̖̦͔̳̟̹̻́̋̔̄̋͑͘̕ͅr̵͇̹̤̘̋͐͒̌͑̕͢e̵̱͍̺͓͕͙̯̖͆̀̌͌̕̚͜ c̗̘̦̗̳͊͂͗̿̌̐͢͝ō̸̡̗̫̬͍̙̠̗̓̐͐͂́́́͢͡m̲̠̝̙̰͕̘͂͗̐̍̌̏͟͡͞i̫̜̺̜̻̮͐̅̓̈̑͟ͅn̢̦̺̩̘̳̪͋̉̇̅̈̿͊͢͢͢͡͞g̨̹̹͔̓̓͋̋̔͜͞ͅ f̷̨͔̰͕͙̐̃̌̑͂͂̔̃͗ͅõ̷̯̩͎̝̯͕̾͘͞r̛̠͎̬̥͉͇̹̆̃̽̈͛̈́̈̈̕ y̡̮̞̪̥̬̞̆͂̌͆̑ǫ̹̟͉̆̽̽̾͊̏ͅų̦̻̩̪̪̳̺̜̏̀̀̒͒̀̕̚͝ Ķ̖̠̱͖̑̔͗͗̚̕͠ą̸̢̳̰̰̠̔͊̓̾̕̚͞z̸̯͎̹͈̖̻̹͆̍͂̊̚͘͠ư̷̪̮͔̗͙̯͆͐̐̀͆̽̃̂i̳̫̼̯͕̍̿̒̈́͟͡͡͝c̛̛̤̞̘̤̻̮͐̒͐̄̆̄h̝̻͙̲͈͇͕̀͂̈́̆͡͝ͅi̧̨̛̪͓̤̖̬̫͋̎͗͐̂̓͗͒̕͜͟.̖̲̱̱͎̦͕̙͋͌̉̆̅̄̕ͅ**

**neon shark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**друг:** okay but what happened to harumaki and cuckichi

 **kokichi:** I saw Mr. Sakakura punch Maki and knock her out. Kokichi is in the infirmary since Maki gave him a cut with her knife.

 **kokichi:** Why is my name Kokichi?

 **kokichi:** oh wait its because we're both danganronpa antagonists nevermind. 

 **друг:** what

 **kokichi:** What?

 **nagito:** hey guys im alive!!!!!!!!

 **orange juice:** thats unfortunate

 **nagito:** aWEEEEEEEEEEEE  _ **o r a n g e   j u i c e**_ thats not very nice.

**orange juice:**

**orange juice: _NO MORE ORANGE JUICE_**

**lemon juice:** not again

 **yaoi:** hajime why the hell do you keep getting angry when someone talks about orange juice

 **big titty gamer:** i can explain!

 **big titty gamer:** once hajime, nagito, kokichi, kazuichi, nastumi, fuyuhiko, peko and i were playing truth or dare and kokichi made him chug 3 family sized jugs of orange juice.

 **short bitch:** ew orange juice is gross

 **neon shark** **:** he vomited after lol

 **orange juice:** this is no laughing matter. i am being harrassed by this little shit, maki shouldve killed him

 **fedora dad:** hajime you shouldnt say that

 **fedora dad:** none of us like him but you shouldnt wish death upon him.

**balls:**

**balls: oh my god**

**balls:** LIRHDSNBKNLFR4EKMSEL;F/PDSLF;DS,NVDS,

 **nagito:** THATS NOT NICE MR. KIZAKURA ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))));

 **fedora dad:** the truth isnt nice kokichi.

 **mami harucuck:** i cant believe mr. kizakura just became my favourite person on earth.

 **друг:** I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVOURITE PERSON 

 **mami harucuck:** no ur not. go suck kiibos robo dick

**друг:**

**keeboner:**

**pure:** to be fair kaito, youre nobody's favourite person so.

 **balls:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **pure:** you're nobody's favourite person either leon so shut up.

 **balls:** LDJFK,DSNFDSMGFSKLD.MFS

 **balls:** I WAS SUPPORTING YOUR ROASTS CHIHIRO. THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR 

 **eggi boy:** hey!!!! leon is my favourite person :(

 **pure:** gay

 **друг:** just say no homo

 **eggi boy:** but it is homo??

 **mcr:** this boy is too bright for my dark soul

 **друг:** shuichi youre literally one of the purest people here wdym

**mcr:**

**mcr:** ive been called out. now i know how mondo felt.

 **buttery boy:** welcome to the club.

 **orange juice:** im changing chihiro and makotos names.

 

**orange juice changed eggi boy and one others names.**

 

 **ray of sunshine:** oh!! thank you hajime!!! (≧◡≦)

 **corrupted boy:** a more accurate name.

 **orange juice:**   i agree.

 

 

 


	3. soudas dick size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mahiru is confused as to how kokichi found out she helped kazuichi take nudes and then this happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Makoto: ray of sunshine  
> Kyoko: stone cold bitch  
> Byakuya: legami  
> Aoi: japanese???  
> Hiro: what animal is pink panther  
> Toko: yaoi  
> Celestia: fake lolita  
> Sakura: protein....  
> Mondo: buttery boy  
> Kiyotaka: biggest gay  
> Leon: balls  
> Mukuro: incesty v1  
> Junko: junkhoe  
> Sayaka: stabby stabby  
> Hifumi: hentai  
> Chihiro: corrupted boy
> 
> Hajime: orange juice  
> Fuyuhiko: baby gangsta  
> Kazuichi: neon shark  
> Akane: sweetheart  
> Sonia: bow down bitch  
> Teruteru: porn addict  
> Twogami: fatgami  
> Mahiru: has taken kazuichis nudes  
> Peko: Peko  
> Ibuki: Y E E T  
> Hiyoko: short bitch  
> Mikan: thot  
> Nekomaru: SHIT  
> Gundham: Erdian (no I'm not a fan of homestuck)  
> Chiaki: big titty gamer  
> Nagito: kokichi
> 
> Shuichi: mcr  
> Maki: mami harucuck  
> Himiko: magician  
> Kiibo: keeboner  
> Tsumugi: scary  
> Kaito: друг  
> Kokichi: nagito  
> Gonta: me me big boy  
> Miu: whore  
> Korekiyo: incesty v2  
> Tenko: feminazi  
> Angie: atua is my bitch  
> Kirumi: mommy kink  
> Ryoma: ryoma  
> Kaede: penis  
> Rantaro: NORMIE
> 
>  
> 
> Jin: purple dad  
> Koichi: fedora dad  
> Chisa: cheese  
> Juzo: gay cunt  
> Kyosuke: anime donald trump  
> Tengan: grandpa  
> Gozu: muscle man  
> Bandai: good boy  
> Natsumi: lemon juice  
> Sato: lime juice

 

 

 **has taken kazuichi's nudes:** How

 **Feminazi:** what

 **has taken kazuichi's nudes:** Kokichi how the heck did you find out about that.

 **nagito:** nishishishishishishi

 **stabby stabby:** what im more concerned about is the fact that you were comfortable taking pictures of kazuichi while he was naked

**has taken kazuichi's nudes:**

**neon shark:**

**porn addict:** maybe she was taking the photos to look at them later (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((;

 **has taken kazuichi's nudes:** NO

 **junkhoe:** how big is his dick tho???

 **short bitch:** its probably tiny

**has taken kazuichi's nudes:**

**neon shark:**

**atua is my bitch:**  Atua says it's bigger than yours would be Hiyoko.

 **corrupted boy:** nice one angie

 **atua is my bitch:** Nyahaha of course!

 **what animal is pink panther:** what if its as big as nekomarus.

 **buttery boy:** oh my god

 **biggest gay:** Please refrain from talking about your friends penis size.

 **cheese:** Yeah please don't do that. I don't want to read a conversation about one of my student's dick size.

 **whore:** kazuichi hmu let me see what it looks like

 **neon shark:** NO DMFN,SDBKNF,M SDVJFS

 **stabby stabby:** fun discussion and all but that still doesnt answer my question as to why mahiru was taking naked photos of kazuichi.

 **nagito:** oh sis i got all the tea if u wanna hear. dm me (;

 **stabby stabby:** oooooooooooooooooooooooh yes gurl

 **has taken kazuichi's nudes:** I do not like you Kokichi.

 


	4. the best bandori girl?????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the characters fight over their best girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i havent updated in 10 yrs im sorry lmao! school sucks.

 

 

 

 **incesty v1:** **GUYS.**

 **fake lolita:**?

 **incesty v1:** its almost march 20th.... you know what that means right???????

 **bow down bitch:** Hina Hikawa's birthday!

 **incesty v1:** what???? no?? SAYO HIKAWAS BDAY.

 **big titty gamer:** Did you mean:  **It's almost Rimis birthday?**

 **stone cold bitch:** Yukina is the only Bandori character that matters.

 **magician:** moca??????

 **scary:** you guys have **SHIT** taste.

 **incesty v1:** oh yeah????? who's YOUR best girl?

 **scary:** maya yamato.

**literally everyone : valid.**

**feminazi:** consider the following: tomoe udagawa

 **baby gangsta:** good taste op ^

 **Eridan:** Ako is the better sibling.

**feminazi: TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW**

**baby gangsta: TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW**

**legami:** Stop talking about your anime weeb bull.

 **scary:** we're literally japanese we can't be weebs.

 **legami:** My point still stands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> kokichi: Kanan...... Matsuura?
> 
> incesty v1: thats... not bandori


End file.
